


smile like the sun

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Internet Friends, M/M, i guess?, i'm such a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave and karkat met online four years ago, in their freshman year, after john introduced dave to karkat and his friends on an rpg.</p><p>now they've accidentally met face-to-face for the first time on their first day of college and karkat whines about it to kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> bluuuuuughghh, why must dave and karkat both be so hard to write
> 
> i thought this sounded like a cute idea for a story, so of course i was like "let's write a davekat fic about it!" and then i made my mom proofread it for me
> 
> enjoy <3

CG: OH MY GOD KANAYA I’M IN LOVE.  
GA: What  
CG: HE'S JUST LIKE I IMAGINED AND HE’S SO FLAWED BUT HE’S SO PERFECT AND I LOVE HIM, KANAYA.  
GA: Oh  
GA: Youre Talking About Dave  
CG: KANAYA.  
GA: What  
CG: WHAT DID YOU DO WHEN YOU FOUND OUT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH VRISKA?  
GA: Er  
GA: You Dont Want To Do What I Did Back Then  
CG: WHAT DID YOU DO?  
GA: Sigh  
GA: Well  
GA: Me And Vriska Were The Closest Of Best Friends  
GA: We Told Each Other Everything  
GA: I Kept Her In Check While She Pushed Me To Live Life To The Fullest  
GA: But One Night I Woke From A Dream In A Cold Sweat  
CG: WHAT.  
GA: It Wasnt Anything Innapropriate I Promise  
GA: But  
GA: Um  
GA: Its Kind Of Embarrassing Actually  
GA: I Dreamt About Us Getting Married  
GA: And Adopting  
GA: It Was Very Cheesy And I Was Blushing When I Looked In The Mirror  
GA: Then I Thought About It And Realized All I Had Thought About For The Past Week Was Kissing Her  
GA: And I Guess Thats How I Figured Out I Was In Love  
CG: SO WHAT DID YOU DO?  
GA: Nothing  
GA: I Forced Myself To Bite My Tongue Because I Couldnt Handle Rejection  
GA: Then Vriska Started Dating Tavros And I  
GA: I Was So Mad  
GA: I Started Avoiding Her And I Cried For Hours About It  
GA: I Couldnt Even Look At Her  
GA: In Retrospect My Pain Was Very Selfish  
GA: I Never Confessed So She Had No Way Of Knowing How I Felt  
GA: Eventually She Noticed We Didnt Hang Out As Much And She Was Pretty Upset  
GA: And After She Broke Up With Tavros She Came To Me And Started Talking Like Nothing Had Ever Happened  
GA: Frankly I Was Pissed  
GA: So I Punched Her  
GA: And Then I Started Crying  
GA: I Wish Things Hadnt Turned Out Like That  
GA: I Cant Imagine How Shitty Vriska Mustve Felt  
GA: But What Can I Do  
CG: IS THAT IT?  
GA: No  
GA: After I Started Crying Vriska Did Something Shed Never Done Before  
GA: She Comforted Me  
CG: SERIOUSLY? SHE HONEST TO GOD SHOOSHED YOU?  
GA: Yeah  
GA: I Remember Being Shocked Because I Was So Sure Shed Hate Me  
GA: But As It Turns Out She Was Just  
GA: Sad  
GA: Sad Because I Had Been Her Best Friend  
GA: Sad Because I Suddenly Stopped Talking To Her  
GA: Sad Because She Was Hurt And Confused And It Was My Fault  
GA: Sad Because  
GA: Well  
GA: Sad Because She Loved Me  
CG: GASP!  
GA: Yes  
GA: As It Turns Out My Feelings Were Never Unrequited  
GA: I Had Acted A Childish Fool And For No Reason  
GA: Luckily The Story Has A Happy Ending  
GA: After She Said All That Sad Stuff I Told Her Why I Did It  
GA: I Figured She At Least Deserved That Much  
GA: She Looked Surprised Like She Didnt Expect Me To Act So Irrationally  
GA: But Love Can Make You Do Strange Things  
GA: Anyways We Reconciled After The Fact And Eventually I Asked Her Out  
GA: Then Rose Came In And The Three Of Us Have Been Together Since  
CG: DANG.  
GA: Like I Said That Probably Wont Help You In This Case  
GA: And Sorry For My Rambling  
CG: NO THAT’S OKAY.  
CG: SO… WHAT DID YOU DO FOR ROSE THEN?  
GA: For Rose Falling In Love Was A Much More Slow Process At First  
GA: Like I Was Slowly Slipping Then I Fell All At Once  
GA: The Plan Of Action Was To Shower Her In Compliments And Formalities  
GA: Unfortunately She Took My Flattery As A Passive-Agressive Insult So I Ended Up Just Coming Clean  
GA: I Didnt Want To Relive The Vriska Incident  
GA: And She Seemed Taken Aback For A Moment But Then She Just Smiled That Thin Genuine Smile And Kissed Me  
GA: Then I Introduced Her To Vriska And  
GA: The Rest Is History I Suppose  
CG: WOW.  
CG: SO… YOU THINK I SHOULD JUST……… TELL HIM?  
GA: Basically  
GA: Its Your Best Bet At This Point  
CG: OKAY. WELL MY PLAN FOR ASKING HIM OUT WAS BASICALLY SLAUGHTERED WHEN WE ENDED UP ROOMMATES SO. WHAT DO I DO?  
GA: Just Be Yourself  
GA: Dave Likes You Enough To Call You His “Best Friend”  
GA: An Esteemed Title Mind You  
GA: Im Sure He Wont Hate You Even If He Doesnt Feel The Same  
CG: SO IF HE DOESN’T LIKE ME BACK, WE’LL STILL BE “BROS”?  
GA: Yes  
CG: PROMISE?  
GA: Promise

~~~

 

Deep breaths. You can do this. You’ve ~~fantasized about~~ scrutinized this plan a hundred times, not to mention all the nights you spent thinking about what he would be like when you first met, if he would dress up or just wear what was on top of the stack, if he would be awkward or act like he did online. If he would smile and force small talk or if he would just be himself and laugh. How he laughed. If he’d look the same as he did online. If he would let you kiss him or if he would take control. What he would taste like. If he would hold your hand and whisper in your ear or if he would tease you and batter his strangely feminine eyelashes.

This is getting really gay. You should probably just call him already.

He picks up on the third ring. “Y’ello?”

“Dave, oh my god. Oh my god.” You feign panic, but it comes to you easily enough – you’re getting kind of nervous anyway.

“What? Karkat, what’s wrong?”

“I’m trapped. I’m stuck, Dave, I’m freaking the fuck out and I’m stuck here.”

“Where are you?”

“Just, get Kanaya, she’ll know. Tell her Karkat’s stuck and she’ll know.”

“Uh, alright.” It’s clear he doesn’t understand, but he knows better than to question you and Kanaya’s relationship.

“Dave.”

“Yeah??”

“You’re my best friend, you know that?”

His voice softens. “Of course, man.”

“An’, if something happens, and things are awkward or somethin’, you know nothing could be worse for me than losing your friendship.” You would fake cry, but you’re already starting to tear up, so that’s not necessary.

“Yeah.”

“Bye, Dave.”

“Wait, wh-”

You hang up.

You feel sorry for doing that. You probably scared him. Oh well.

Somebody opens the door. “Hello? Kanaya, are you here???” You made a proper arrangement with Kanaya, who is in the other room. Dave flicks the light on, scans the room. He double-takes on you. You stand up and shove your hands in your hoodie (nervous tick). You pick a random spot on the floor and stare at it, not making eye contact.

“……Karkat?”

“Dave.”

“But I… thought you said you were stuck somewhere?”

“Yeah, I lied. Sorry about that. I just…. need to talk to you.”

He wastes no time catching on. You figured he wouldn’t mind you lying, but he can tell something’s up now. “About?”

“Stuff. Important stuff. Can you, like, sit down or something?” You glance at him for a second. He’s not looking at you either.

“Ok.” He takes a seat on Kanaya’s couch, and you follow him. “What’s up?”

“Uhhhhh.” You didn’t think this through. Shit. “I said I didn’t want it this way.”

He doesn’t understand that, and you don’t blame him. That was weak. Before he can ask, you clarify, “On the first day, I said that I didn’t want to meet you this way. That’s what I need to talk about.”

He’s staring at you with interest now. You take that as an invitation to continue. “Before we met, when we were just online friends, I used to think about what our first meeting would be like. And there was something I had wanted to tell you, I guess? And it would’ve been perfect, but then we met on accident and it just ruined it and I’ve been agonizing over it since.” He nods.

“I was hoping one day we might be in the same town and maybe I could like, I don’t know, take you out for coffee or something? And I would’ve gotten to ask and we would still be best bros but…” You trail off. You’re not really sure where you were going with this. Luckily he continues for you.

“So you had our first date all planned out?” He looks like he’s trying not to laugh. Now you’re both looking at each other proper. You would flush at his use of the word ‘date’, particularly in this context, but you’ve known him long enough that you’re used to that shit by now.

“Sort of. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I was going to ask you out on our first meeting.”

He takes a minute to process the statement, then _he_ turns red and gets this look of dumbfoundment on his face. He apparently was not expecting that.

A few minutes pass, and then he begins to snicker, which turns into a giggle, then a laugh, and eventually a cackle. He’s grinning now and your stomach is fluttering.

“You _dork._ ” You assume he doesn’t mean that in a biting way; he’s used the term before as a form of endearment. “You do realize you could’ve asked that at literally _any point?_ ”

Now it’s your term to blush, as you focus your gaze to the floor again. “Well… yeah, but, I mean, it would’ve been much more romantic that way. Figured you’d eat that shit up, for the ‘irony’ or somethin’.”

“Who cares! I would’ve said yes anyways.”

Well, you can’t say you weren’t expecting

Oh. Wait.

You realize what he just said. ‘Yes.’

“Seriously? You’re not fucking with me???” You’re sure you look embarrassed and surprised now.

Now he’s smiling at you, genuinely, and he says, “Well, yeah. You might me the most aggressive douche wizard I’ve ever met, but you’re still my hella cute best friend. That I totally wouldn’t mind kissing.”

You laugh. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” And then suddenly he’s cupping your cheek and leaning towards you and oh. Oh _wow_. This should not be so amazing.

~~~

GA: Well  
CG: WELL WHAT.  
GA: How Did It Go  
GA: Did He Say Yes  
CG: OH MY GOD.  
CG: YOU’RE JUST LIKE PORRIM. SORRY, BUT I DON’T REALLY FEEL LIKE DISCLOSING GOSSIP ABOUT MY NEWFOUND ROMANCE, THANKS.  
GA: Aw Come On  
GA: Please  
CG: ALRIGHT, FINE. YOU’VE CRACKED ME.  
CG: I’LL SAY THIS: MY PREVIOUS ASSUMPTION ABOUT BEING IN LOVE? TOTALLY CORRECT.  
CG: HE HAS A SMILE LIKE THE SUN, HOLY FUCKING SHIT, AND HE’S SHORTER THAN ME, DID YOU KNOW THAT? HE’S SO CUTE AND I WANT TO KISS HIS DUMB SEXY FACE. HELP.  
GA: Wow  
GA: Youve Got It Bad  
CG: I KNOW  
CG: GOD, FUCK ME.  
GA: You Two Sure Were In There A While  
CG: UHHHH YEAH. I GUESS WE WERE.  
GA: Why  
GA: Did He Say Yes  
GA: Did You  
GA: Gasp  
GA: Did You Kiss  
CG: DAMN, KANAYA, SLOW DOWN  
GA: You Kissed Didnt You  
CG: WELL THAT DEPENDS. DID YOU HEAR PATHETIC SMACKING SOUNDS AND SQUEAKING???? Y/N  
CG: IF Y, THEN WE WERE KISSING. IF N, YOU MIGHT BE DEAF.  
GA: Haha  
GA: So I Take It It Went Well  
CG: FUCKING PEACHY.  
GA: Was That Sarcasm  
CG: SURPRISINGLY, NO.  
CG: AFTER I EXPLAINED WHY I TRICKED HIM INTO YOUR ROOM AND WHAT EXACTLY WAS MAKING ME ALL NERVOUS AND EMBARRASSED, HE SEEMED KIND OF SURPRISED FOR A MINUTE.  
CG: THEN HE STARTED LAUGHING AT ME.  
GA: That Isnt What I Would Consider A Positive Outcome  
CG: NO, I MEAN, HE WAS LAUGHING AT ME BECAUSE I WAS BEING SO MELODRAMATIC. THEN HE BACKHANDEDLY SAID YES, CALLED ME CUTE, THEN KISSED ME.  
GA: Sounds Fun  
CG: IT WAS.  
CG: THANKS FOR THE ADVICE EARLIER, BY THE WAY.  
CG: TURNS OUT YOU WERE RIGHT.  
CG: AND WE’RE STILL “BROS”.  
CG: BUT BROS THAT ARE DATING.  
CG: BROFRIENDS.  
GA: Im Glad It Went Over Well  
GA: Look Ill Even Put A Smiley For You Even Though I Find Them Silly And Unnecessary  
GA: :)  
CG: (:B


End file.
